


Hiding in Plain Sight

by thefangirlslair



Series: Aries and Leo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Romance, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, im slightly cackling with that last tag tbh lmao ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: 2 interconnected stand-alone one-shots during Sakura and Sasuke's birthdays in 2020.A modern AU about their in-office relationship and how they celebrate each other's birthdays in secret.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Aries and Leo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be her second birthday since he knew her, first as her boyfriend, but he felt like he's known her for a long time. He wanted to be there on her birthday every year, forever, as long as she'll have him.

Not even grainy resolutions of webcam cameras and shitty internet connections could ever hide her wide-blown grin. May it be over a monitor, your smartphone, or in person— Haruno Sakura's smile would always be as beautiful as its owner, and it's even much brighter now that her team was singing her happy birthday through her computer screen.

Boisterous laughter followed after all the singing because _was that Lee-san who croaked that last note?_

"That was awful, Eyebrows!" laughed Naruto, some dramatic tears leaking from the corners of his happy blue eyes and his tongue slipping the familiar nickname outside work. "Was that you or you have a pet frog?" The addressed man cannot be seen beyond his webcam because he was busy lying under his desk because _Sakura-san! I have failed to sing the best happy birthday song! Shame on me!_

Almost choking on her drink, Tenten interrupted, "Hey Naruto, we're still technically at work even though we're working from home. Stop with the nicknames until later!"

"C'mon, buns! It's not as if Boss is here to murder us with his glare! And it's just another 10 minutes before our shift ends. We need to celebrate Sakura-chan's birthday at least!" the blond whined as an answer.

"Aww, thanks so much guys," Sakura smiled. "Naruto, stop teasing Lee-san. And listen to Tenten, we still need to be professional while we're still at work. I wish we are together at the office though! I would've loved to celebrate with you all, too."

Another blue-eyed, blonde person answered. "Ugh, tell me about it. I'd rather be at the office right now and listen to Naruto's obnoxious voice than be with a _lazy ass_ and be bored out of my mind like someone over here..." Ino's annoyed face and an even more annoyed voice rang through their earphones and speakers, noting the emphasis on some words about her boyfriend who rolled his eyes. In the background, you could hear Tenten's _Language!_

They could all see Shikamaru, the boyfriend, who simply smirked and looked sideways at his workmate/girlfriend then lazily drawled, "You love this lazy ass."

Series of 'OHHHHHH' was heard from Kiba, Tenten, and Naruto while Lee choked some more and laid again under his desk. Sakura just laughed at her best friend's face because Ino was trying so hard not to blush that she covered her almost-red face and slapped Shikamaru's arm at reach. Sakura even heard the man chuckled under his breath.

"Shika, you smooth fucker," Kiba teased. "Teach us your ways!"

Tenten growled, "Inuzuka, if you don't shut the fuck u-"

"Weren't you the one who said to remain professional and mind our language while at work, Tenten-san?" Lee's head came up to peek onto the camera and asked his innocent question. He ducked again when the brunette's eyes flashed for a second and escaped before she unleashed her rage on him.

Sakura's laughter was light and happy, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. These people's faces on her screen belong to not just her team at work but her friends. Her second family. _Or maybe third?_ She thought.

They spend more than 40 hours a week together whether it be stressing over clients at work, drinking coffee at the pantry, pizza parlor visits after shift, and ice creams every payday. And now that she realized that it has been two long months since they worked from home, now at their last day of the quarantine let alone on her birthday, she missed them. Terribly so.

"I miss you guys. Really," she said, her voice a bit lower than usual, which meant she's serious. Her friends heard it and immediately stopped their bickering. "I didn't have anyone before until Naruto and Ino came along. Then came Tenten, then Shikamaru... until Kiba, and then lastly with Lee-san. It's been 10 years since my first celebration with the blonds, but I feel like I've been celebrating it with all 7 of you ever since." She smiled again, "Thank you for always being with me on my day."

A few moments passed and finally, a chorus of incomprehensible words was heard through Sakura's speakers because they all reacted at the same time:

"Sakura-chaaan! Don't be sad! I'll be sad too!"

"Cut... hik... cut the drama f-forehead! I d-.. I don't want it!... hik..."

"Ah... now you want me to fall for you now, huh? Stop, damn it Sakura.."

"Girl, don't touch my fucking heart like that. You already know we got you always."

"SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sakura watched it all with glowing eyes and a full heart. She looked one by one on their blurry little faces and she felt love just seep through her pores. She's finally seeing them next week since the quarantine was finally over and there would be no need to hide from the pandemic that affected the rest of the world.

They were still busy reeling over Sakura's mini birthday speech and the rosette was overwhelmed with emotions when they heard Shikamaru asked, "Seven?"

"Huh?" Sakura confusedly asked back.

"We're only six here, excluding you, but you said 'all 7 of you' earlier."

All eyes turned to her and she felt nervous. _Crap, I slipped!_

"Oh," she started, nervously added an awkward laugh. "I meant six! I might be more tired than usual then. We had to talk to a lot of clients today anyway, right?"

She knew she didn't convince Shikamaru and the rest of her friends, so she thanked all the deities she knew when her phone rang and Kakashi's name flashed on her screen. She took it as an opportunity to escape more questions from them and so she said, "I gotta take this call, it's my old high school teacher."

She muted the audio of their conference call and opened the window of her emails instead to hide her screen and chatbox. Sakura went to the balcony to answer the call.

Little did she know that she forgot to turn off her camera.

* * *

"Did you notice she was acting weird?"

"She absolutely did, right? She looked nervous earlier. Do you know something about this, Naruto?"

"No! She tells us everything but for the past few months, she's been a little secretive, I think. It also doesn't help that we've been in quarantine for 2 months! Is she still my best friend, Ino-chan?"

"First of all, I am her best friend and not you. And second, I agree. Ugh, this Forehead is making my head hurt!"

"Don't judge Sakura-san! She's a good friend! If she wants to tell us something, she will!"

"I don't care about her secret or whatever, all I want to know where her house is because look at her room. So fucking huge!"

"That's not her house, Kiba. Forehead said she's staying at her mom's friend because she's alone at her apartment."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's room is much brighter and full of flowers! The room they gave her now is so boring, look! It's either black or gray!"

"I wouldn't mind. The size of that room is almost as big as my entire apartment. That bed looks something I want to break with Neji."

"Tenten-san! Control yourself!"

"Y'all are so noisy even in chat."

"Shut up, ponytail!"

A movement from Sakura's camera caught everyone's attention. Her computer was located at the corner of the room so they could see a part of the queen-size bed and had a direct view of the bedroom door. The knob turned and someone entered the room.

"WHO'S THAT?!"

"SOMEONE ENTERED SAKURA-SAN'S ROOM!"

"Is that her mom's friend?"

"Stop panicking idiots!"

"THEY BETTER LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE!"

"Wait..."

"Is that...?"

"OHMYFGOFDD"

"IS THAT BOSS TEME?!"

"Holy shit..."

"Damn he's so fucking hot in sweatpants..."

"Why is he there?"

"UCHIHA-SAN IS IN SAKURA-SAN'S ROOM!"

"I see... this could be why Sakura said 7."

"NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! SAKURA-CHAN WON'T DATE THAT ASSHOLE! SHE CAN'T!"

Standing inside the room was no other than their young CEO, Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in casual gray sweatpants and a thin white t-shirt. If not because of his wild black hair and intimidating aura, they wouldn't even know it's him. They have always seen him in crisp suits and perfect posture, maybe once in a bomber jacket and ripped jeans, but this was the first time they've seen him in comfortable clothes with his usual stiff shoulders a bit relaxed and his hands casually tucked in his pockets.

Another movement came from the other corner of the room and Sakura came into view. They didn't know she was only wearing a big shirt that barely covered her thighs, and the chat room exploded again.

"Sakura's so hot, damn.."

"HOY DOG-BREATH, LOOK AWAY! STOP HOUNDING SAKURA-CHAN!"

"YAAAS GET THAT ASS GIRL!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FOREHEAD IS BANGING OUR BOSS! THAT'S SO HOT"

They watched in awe when the two met in the middle of the room and Sakura tiptoed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Their boss leaned down and held her hips, his face hidden within her pink locks.

The scene didn't have any audio for their mini audience but even without it, they knew the two are speaking in whispers with Sakura's head nodding and Sasuke's hands running over her waist and back as indications. They felt like intruders and most of them almost blushed because of the affection and intimacy, excluding one who definitely passed out under his desk, so they decided to leave the two.

"Let's leave them alone now, things might get pretty hot. I don't wanna see my best friend shagging my boss, no matter how proud I am of her."

"INO-CHAN! WE GOTTA HELP SAKURA-CHAN ESCAPE! WHAT IF HE'S HOLDING HER HOSTAGE?"

"Idiot..."

"Sakura can take me hostage any time though.."

"Wait, I just want to see Boss Uchiha topless before we go!"

* * *

Sasuke pulled away for a bit to look at Sakura, his birthday girl, and poked her forehead with his two fingers. His two arms wrapped around her waist again after the gesture, "Are you done for today?"

She nodded in affirmative as her hands roam around his shoulders and looped around his neck, "I almost slipped earlier though. They almost knew I have a b-boyf-"

He smirked. They have been secretly dating for almost 4 months now but she still blushes more than usual when she tries to address him as her boyfriend. He remembered the time he introduced her to his parents as his girlfriend and she was redder than his favorite fruit the entire dinner. That was fun.

She's his employee, he knows. Sakura's been working for his company for more than a year now and ever since he laid his eyes on her and saw her potential, wit, and charm— he knew she was his endgame.

It's been a long pursuit for him, being her boss and all, and her righteous perspective about everything. So when she finally gave in to her own feelings and decided to say yes to being his, he decided to never let Haruno Sakura go. Even if she decides to fight tooth and nail for her freedom from him, he will do the same to keep her. Maybe not as an employee, because that would mean he will be free to take her on lunch dates, but as his lover.

 _I like that,_ he thought. _Lover._

Sasuke peered at her blushing face, her emerald eyes downcast because of embarrassment, her enticing full pink lips on display that she keeps on licking and biting. Sasuke's eyes twitched because of the sight.

"Annoying," he almost growled under his breath. Is she aware of her effect on him?

Before she could even ask, Sasuke ducked his head down to press his mouth on hers. His hand went to the back of her head to tilt it a little upwards so he could taste deeper and he was rewarded by the opening of her mouth and the quiet moan that he drank greedily from her.

As much as he wants to call it a night and just bury himself with her and in her, she hasn't eaten yet because his hard-headed and annoying employee still worked at home on her birthday. He baked a strawberry cake downstairs while she thought he was busy working with investors in his office. He spent the entire day in his kitchen Facetiming with his mother to guide his baking. He's never seen his mother so ecstatic because of him.

He came back to his senses when he felt slightly cold hands under his shirt and he fought the urge to throw her onto the bed they have been occupying for the past 2 months of quarantine and just ravish her all night. Sasuke moved both his hands and held her face as he savored more of her lips by a few flicks of his tongue before he gently pulled away.

This might be her second birthday since he knew her, first as her boyfriend, but he felt like he's known her for a long time. He wanted to be there on her birthday every year, _forever_ , as long as she'll have him. "Happy birthday," he simply said, tenderly looking at her gorgeous face.

Her smile was blinding and her green irises glimmered against the setting sun. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura softly answered. "I love you so much."

He pecked her lips again, lingering a bit more, and murmured against her mouth. "Love you." He felt her smile, and he smiled back.

A small blink from the corner of his eyes got his attention and he noticed the tops of her laptop's screen with a little light, indicating that the camera was on. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Go downstairs and wait for me. Let's eat dinner. I'll just take a shower."

Sakura nodded and happily skipped across the room and slipped outside the bedroom to wait for him downstairs. Sasuke stood for a moment looking at the door and slowly walked toward his, _their_ , dresser. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He took a deep breath and finally approached Sakura's computer on the side.

He clicked the program that runs the conference call and was greeted by her team's shocked faces. He saw one window where Rock Lee was supposed to be but he didn't see anyone aside from the crooked angle of the camera and _are those his feet under the table?_ He scoffed inwardly. _Guess you'll give up pursuing her now. She's mine._

He did a lazy sweep of his dark eyes one by one on their faces and remembered them in the future if they decide to blame Sakura for not telling this secret. Of course, they both wanted to show the world that they're together but they still needed to be a little cautious. Yes, they're her friends and her team, but he's not gonna be lenient especially when it comes to Sakura.

Sasuke thought the look in his eyes was effective because they all sat a little straighter. His job was now done, and now it's time to shower so he could celebrate the entire night with Sakura. His spine tingled in anticipation.

He looked directly at the little camera above and gave his signature smirk before he logged out of her account and closed Sakura's laptop. He stretched like a feline and his grin went wider as he stripped for his shower.

Let's just say it was an interesting first day back at the office the following Monday.

* * *

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i wrote this last year for sakura's birthday thinking the quarantine would only last for at least a month, but here we are a year later, still in the same shithole lmao this didn't age well asdjkahf anyways, i will be posting some of my old works here on ao3 from ffnet so forgive me for the pings (if u'r subscribed). i'll be back with new content, both on my fanfiction and social media accounts, hopefully by sakura day on the 28th. i can't miss our queen's day ofc ;) take care everyone!


	2. In Kitchens and Bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of spending 2 months of being together with her every day, as if she was already his wife, made his heart stutter. Waking up beside her seeing her messy hair in the morning and sleeping with her in his arms as they dream together— he wanted that. He wants that.

Nothing beats the smell of home when she is in his arms.

Sasuke silently padded the living room with his bare feet as he moved towards his kitchen where an enticing smell was coming from. The moment he stepped foot on his front door, he heard the sizzle of the pan and the mouthwatering aroma of his favorite pasta dish. He smirked as he found her there, wearing one of his dress shirts as she cooked for him.

He swiftly moved towards her back and wrapped his arms around her, earning a small yelp of surprise from Sakura. She chuckled lightly, "You scared me there, Sasuke-kun."

In return, he tightened his hold around her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm home."

She turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck as she pecked his lips, "Welcome home."

They haven't moved in together yet but it already seemed that they have. It doesn't really change anything because to Sasuke, home is where she is.

His hands gripped her hips while he peeked around her to see what she's preparing, "What's cooking?"

"A lot. It's your birthday, after all." She smiled and poked his nose before turning around again to finish her task.

He felt warm all over. Excitement wasn't really an emotion he often feels, and it isn't a word usually associated with Sasuke Uchiha; but he knew that this is what this is. He was excited for his birthday for the first time in forever, and he exactly knew the reason why.

Sasuke hummed as he put his chin on her shoulder to peek at what she's doing, "Is it almost done? I'm hungry."

"Of course, you are. You didn't eat, did you?"

He wasn't able to because he was in a meeting the entire day. It annoyed him even now because he wasn't able to celebrate his birthday as he planned. He wanted to take her out on a lunch date since tomorrow is her last day as his employee and he knew that her friends would treat her out to lunch.

It was a struggle to keep their relationship under the wraps since he wanted to let everyone know she is his. It has been 3 years since she started with his company, while it's a year and a half since they began dating each other. His company doesn't have any policies about in-office relationships and how it is prohibited, but Sakura still wanted for it to not become an issue in their workplace. After all, Sasuke was the CEO of the entire company. It wouldn't look too good on either of them.

Sakura was very appreciative when he said he respects her decision in keeping it hush and she never fails to show her gratitude in more ways than one. He remembered their last weekend getaway with his family where he managed to convince her to skinny dip down the lake found in their property.

He remembered the way they snuck out around their beach house, the way their bodies glided against each other, and the way her wet skin felt under his lips when he whispered his wish— _you and me. Just the two of us. I want to celebrate my birthday with you alone._

He had the taste of that when they celebrated her birthday back when they were in quarantine a few months ago. The feeling of spending 2 months of being together with her every day, as if she was already his wife, made his heart stutter. Waking up beside her seeing her messy hair in the morning and sleeping with her in his arms as they dream together— he wanted that. He wants that.

She nudged him back from his daydream with her shoulder, "Move please and set the table for us, will you?"

Sasuke huffed in amusement and obliged her request. They moved smoothly together; words not needed for their flawless coordination in the kitchen. Besides, it was their common bond whenever they're together. Either he or she cooked, and the other would set the table. He never knew domestic life could be this fulfilling.

It made him more excited for the years to come. He had no intention of stopping now anyway.

* * *

After dinner, they decided to take a bath together. It has been a hectic day for Sasuke and he couldn't wait for this week to be over so he could celebrate properly. They would be spending a week-long, out-of-town trip somewhere that only Sakura knew about. He had been curious ever since she told him of her plan and his curiosity still stands now.

"I told you, Sasuke-kun. You just have to wait and see," she murmured as she leans back on his chest and sits between his legs. His arm rested on the edge of the marble bathtub they're in, the other arm below the water around her waist. "I'm not planning to murder you if that's what you're worried about," she added, lifting her hand to pat his head behind her.

He playfully bit her shoulder in retaliation and she giggled enthusiastically, "I deserve to know since you're making me skip work for a week."

"Which you need since you're such a workaholic! I barely saw you today. I wanted to have a lunch date with you since I already have plans with my friends tomorrow on my last day but you were so busy. More than usual."

Sasuke moved his resting arm to wrap around the tops of her chest, "I had the same plan, but I needed to complete everything before the week is over."

"Mm," she touched his knee with her small fingers. "I know I said you need a break, but if it's really important then we can just take the weekend off instead of a week. I understand."

She always does this, giving him the easy way out, especially when she knows it's about the company. Sakura understands the importance of his family's legacy that he's now managing. She respects the difficulty and the sacrifice, and for that he is thankful.

But for once, he wanted to do what he wants instead. He wanted to indulge in her presence, and just take what she would offer. Sasuke wanted to be with her.

"Yeah, it's important..." he whispered. His hand went to her jaw to turn her head sideways to face him, "...but you're more important than that." He kissed her nose afterward.

Sakura blushed, the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks in a lighter shade of her hair. She turned around completely as she straddles his lap slowly. His hands found her thighs under the water and he felt it flex as she settles down on him.

She looked beautiful like this, wet and pink and in love. Her thick eyelashes were soaked from the bath and it fluttered as she leans down to kiss him on his temple. "When did you become romantic, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered against his skin. Her lips were now on the space between his eyebrows, "I like it."

He felt his body heat up and his hands moved upwards from her thigh to glide to her hips up to the expanse of her naked back, "Really now?"

"Mhm," she murmured against his face. Her hands were gliding around his neck and slowly making their way to his damp hair. He shivered as she runs her blunt nails on his scalp. "It's sexy," she kissed his cheekbone and slowly made her way even down.

Sasuke breathed slowly, grasping the last bit of control he had until she felt her move slowly back and forth on his lap. He retaliated by gripping her hip with his hand and moving his other one on her front. The tips of his fingers glide from her navel, then the area between her breasts, up to her neck where he tightened his hold a little bit.

He felt an exhale of breath on the side of his mouth where her lips are now, and he fought the grin on his face. He should've known that wouldn't be enough to make her submit because she pressed her bare chest against his and he could now feel the tips of her breasts, making him grunt softly. _Minx_ , Sasuke thought.

Sakura smiled slightly at him, green eyes peering up at his lazy gaze. "Perhaps I can give you my first present now," she teased, her nose bumping into his. "What do you say, birthday boy?"

The smell of wine hit his nostrils from her breath and he became even more intoxicated. Her emerald eyes were shining under the bathroom lights and he had never felt more in love as he answered by crashing their lips together. He felt her smile against the kiss and he kissed her harder, his tongue tasting her deeper.

There was a battle of teeth and tongue and hands until Sakura pulled away. Her eyes were hazy with lust and love, and she gripped him below the water to seal this night. She hovers above him and he fought the burning need to be inside. "You decide what your first gift would be, Sasuke-kun."

She pecked him again and whispered against his mouth, "Whatever you want."

Sasuke touched her there between her thighs and earned a moan from Sakura. He wanted to hear it for the rest of the night so he nipped her jaw once and breathed on her ear, "No more talking."

She beamed and slowly sank down on him, "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: again, my birthday fic for sasuke day last year!! see u again this year, soon!


End file.
